babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Believe in Yourself
|artist = Mao Abe |start = Episode 1 |end = |length = 1:30 |release = May 21, 2014 |type = Opening |prev = n/a |next = n/a}} Believe in Yourself is the first opening song of the anime, which is sung by the female artist Mao Abe. Characters in Order of Appearance Season 1 = |-| Season 2 = Lyrics TV Version Kanji= やれるだけやり切ったかなんて自分しか分からない だから自分に嘘つくな 自分にはズルするな 誰かと自分を比べるよりも 己を誇れる人になりたい 自分を投げ出さず生きた今日を 褒め続けられる日々を送ろう 君にしか分からなくたって楽な道は選ぶな 最後に報われるのは逃げずに居た君自身だから …Believe in yourself |-| Rōmaji= Yareru dake yarikitta ka nante jibun shika wakaranai Dakara jibun ni uso tsukuna jibun ni wa zuru suruna Dareka to jibun wo kuraberu yori mo Onore wo hokoreru hito ni naritai Jibun wo nagedasazu ikita kyou wo Hometsuzukerareru hibi wo okurou Kimi ni shika wakaranakutatte raku na michi wa erabuna Saigo ni mukuwareru no wa nigezu ni ita kimi jishin dakara …Believe in yourself Full Version Kanji= やれるだけやり切ったかなんて自分しか分からない だから自分に嘘つくな 自分にはズルするな 誰かと自分を比べるよりも 己を誇れる人になりたい 自分を投げ出さず生きた今日を 褒め続けられる日々を送ろう 君にしか分からなくたって楽な道は選ぶな 最後に報われるのは逃げずに居た君自身だから バカにされる事はあってもバカにだけはしない事 いつの日も慎ましくあれ 気高く命燃やせ 結果ばかりに目を向けるよりも 歩んだ道のりを見つめてたい 自分を諦めず生きた日々を 悔いなく終わる命でありたい 思い通りにならない日も無駄にだけはしないで 大事なのは君が君を最後に認めてやれるかだ 休んだっていいさ また前を向けるなら 確かな一歩を踏みしめて行こう 君が掴むのさ 君にしか分からなくたって楽な道は選ぶな 最後に報われるのは逃げずに居た君自身だから ・・・Believe in yourself http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/mao-abe/believe-in-yourself/#page=Japanese |-| Rōmaji= yareru dake yarikitta ka nante jibun shika wakaranai dakara jibun ni uso tsuku na jibun ni wa zuru suru na dareka to jibun o kuraberu yori mo onore o hokoreru hito ni naritai jibun o nagedasazu ikita kyou o hometsudzukerareru hibi o okurou kimi ni shika wakaranakutatte raku na michi wa erabu na saigo ni mukuwareru no wa nigezu ni ita kimi jishin dakara baka ni sareru koto wa attemo baka ni dake wa shinai koto itsu no hi mo tsutsumashiku are kedakaku inochi moyase kekka bakari ni me o mukeru yori mo ayunda michinori o mitsumetetai jibun o akiramezu ikita hibi o kui naku owaru inochi de aritai omoidoori ni naranai hi mo muda ni dake wa shinaide daiji na no wa kimi ga kimi o saigo ni mitometeyareru ka da yasun datte ii sa mata mae o mukeru nara tashika na ippo o fumishimete ikou kimi ga tsukamu no sa kimi ni shika wakaranakutatte raku na michi wa erabu na saigo ni mukuwareru no wa nigezu ni ita kimi jishin dakara …Believe in yourself http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/mao-abe/believe-in-yourself/#page=Romaji |-| English= Only you know if you've given it your all, So don't lie to yourself; don't cheat yourself! Rather than comparing yourself to someone else, Become someone you can be proud of. You've managed to not give up on yourself up to today, So spend the rest of your days praising that belief. Even if you discover a path only you know about, don't take the easy way out, 'Cause you'll be the one rewarded in the end for not running away. Even if you've made fun of, you mustn't look down on others. Be humble every day of your life and let your noble life burn bright. Rather than only paying attention to results, I'd rather look back on the steps I took. I haven't given up on myself, day after day, And I want to end this life with no regrets. Some days may not go as you want, but don't ever let them go to waste; The important thing is whether you can accept yourself in the end. It's okay to take a break, as long as you can look forward when you're done. Take a certain, intentional step and take hold of it! Even if you discover a path only you know about, don't take the easy way out, 'Cause you'll be the one rewarded in the end for not running away. …Believe in yourself http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/mao-abe/believe-in-yourself/#page=English Video References Category:Music Category:Opening Themes